


Meet the Winchesters

by Apolloclover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beards, Coming Out, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinners, Fluff, Good Parent John Winchester, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Shipping, jess ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolloclover/pseuds/Apolloclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess agrees to go to dinner with Sam to meet his family. She meets Castiel the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Winchesters

“Hey beautiful,” whispered the man as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. At first they jumped before leaning back into his embrace.

“Sam, you scared the hell out of me,” Jess replied with a bit of a laugh. Returning back to her task she fought against the lock as her boyfriend slid away.

He walked around to lean against the locker next to hers. “Do you even have any hell in you?” he teased, reaching to play with a lock of her hair.

“Oh shut up,” her face went a little pink. Finally she managed to wrench the door open. “Did you want something else from me?”

“Other than to tell you that you are a beautiful angel?” he teased. “Hey,” he protested when she slapped him. “Yeah there was something else I wanted to ask you.”

“Well?”

“Will you come to meet my family?” his voice squeaked at the end of the sentence.

She slammed her locker shut. “You want me to do what?” Her voice was small though her eyes were quite large. “Sam, I thought your family didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“What no,” he reached down to play with her hands, “that was just my mom’s friend Azazel. He just doesn’t like the fact that anybody could be more important than him.” He stopped playing with her hands, “but the other members of the family do like you. They actually want to meet you.”

Jess still was skeptical, “when would said meeting happen?”

Sam’s expression got, if possible, more guilty. “Tonight.”

“Tonight?” Jess’s voice screeched.

“Dammit Sammy,” said a deeper voice behind the couple. They both turned to looked at two boys standing behind them. One of the boys was grinning brightly. His green eyes sparkled mischievously and had blonde hair. He wore and flannel shirt and casual jeans.

Standing next to him was seemingly his polar opposite. His blue eyes were somber but kind. He was dressed In khakis and a white button down. His hair black as a raven and was rumpled as though he had just went through a round.

“Dean, what do you want?”

Dean scoffed and put his arm around Jess’s shoulders, “what could I possibly want? I am just surprised it took you this long to ask her. You told mom you asked her weeks ago.”

“Dean, stop teasing your brother,” rumbled the other boy. Jess was surprised that anybody’s voice could be that low.

“Who are you, if I may ask,” Jess asked. Her curiosity got the better of her.

“That son of a bitch is Cas,” Dean announced proudly. He walked away from her to put his arm on Cas’s shoulders instead.

Cas just rolled his eyes, “Dean you are being annoying.”

Dean put his hand over his heart and leaned back with a gasp, “you wound me.”

“Anyways, you wanted something?” Sam said. He seemed to be trying to distract him from something. 

Dean clapped his hands together, “yes. I was coming to ask this lovely lady to accompany me to the family dinner tonight,” he drawled in a british accent. He bowed down dramatically to Jess. Sam flashed a bitch face at him as Jess giggled. Castiel just rolled his eyes, 500% done with his bullshit.

“I am sorry sir but I regretfully will have to decline. I am hopelessly in love with your brother. However if is would be agreeable with you I shall request we remain friends,” her fake accent was even worse than his.

“Sassy, I like it,” Dean laughed lightly. He then reverted back to his accent, “Well milady, I shall take you up on your proposal. I have yet to express my approval of the courtship between you and this brother of mine. I shall have only one request of you.”

“Dean, cut the cra-” Castiel tried to cut in but Dean held his finger in front of his mouth.

“What shall your request be sire?”

“Convince him to cut his luscious locks and you shall have my support.”

 

“Dude, not the hair,” Sam protested. Jess smiled at him warmly and reached on her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“You know we tease.”

“Yeah, anyways Jess got my approval as soon as you started dating. You do remember who drove you to her house in the middle of the night to beg her to go out with you, right?”

 

“Dean. That was me.” Castiel said in a monotone.

“Yes but it was my car. Also I sat shotgun on the drive.”

“You were passed out asleep and snoring louder than the engine.”

“Technicalities. I still let you drive it.”

“You didn’t know about it until we arrived at her house.”

“In Dean’s defense I do recall hearing a faint ‘get some Sammy’ when Sam kissed me,” Jess interjected. “Also, you were there Cas?”

“Yeah, he is always there,” Dean replied distractedly. He jumped up to attention, “shit Cas we are gonna be late to class.”

“We already are late for class Dean.”

“Why didn’t you say anything man.”

Cas gave Dean an incredulous look, “you are the one who decided to stop to make mockery of your brother.” They had started running down the hallway to class.

“It isn’t my fault he is so easy to make fun of.”

“JERK!” shouted Sam.

Dean looked back at him, “BITCH!” Cas grabbed his arm and dragged him into a room.

“He a friend of Dean?” Jess mused.

“Yeah, best friends for seven years or something.”

She nodded but her smile seemed sad. “I thought they seemed together.”

Sam seemed confused, “of course they are together. They are best friends.”

“That isn’t what I meant by that Sam,” she said slowly. She stared, waiting for him to figure it out.

“What do you-” his eyes went wide. “Oh.”  
She laughed lightly, motioning her head to the cafeteria. “Come on Sam.”

“Dean and Castiel Dating would be the weirdest thing ever. Not to mention impossible.”

“How so?”

“Well for one, Dean is as straight as all hell. You know Lisa Braden?”

“Yeah, tall, brunette, senior, sexy as all hell?”

“So you do know her.”

“Yep.”

“Well she and Dean are” he made awkward hand gestures. His face portrayed his uncomfortability.

“Ah. I see,” she nodded acceptingly. “It’s a shame though.”

He looked at her, raising his eyebrow, “what do you mean.” The had reached the cafeteria. 

Jess shook her hand at him. “I’ll tell you when we sit down.” They walked to the line. Sam chose a salad while Jess went for the hamburger. “How could you eat that rabbit food,” she said in a disgusted tone when they sat down.

He laughed, “I can see why Dean likes you. Now spill.”

She smiled and looked over towards the senior section where Lisa was laughing with a redhead. Next to the redhead was a severe looking brunette whose eyes stared at her fondly.

“Well from what I have hear Lisa is really sweet. Like, girl next door sweet. She is kind of a pushover honestly.”

Sam swallowed a bite of his salad. He waved his fork for her to continue. “Yeah, so?”

“Well Castiel from what I caught from those five minutes keeps Dean level. Lisa probably would let him run wild. She would be good to him but not for him. Castiel would be good to and for him. Wouldn’t you agree?”

He stopped his eating and stared at her, “you got all of that from five minutes of talking to him.” She shrugged and bit into her burger.

“I bet you twenty dollars that they will get together.”

Sam seemed to think it over, “alright deal.” They say eating in silence for a couple minutes. 

“So is Dean bringing a date to the dinner?”

“Yeah I think so. I’ll text you if he is bringing Lisa when I find out.”

“Ok.” She smiled over her burger as she took another bite. Swallowing she reached into her bag for the books she got from her locker. “You want to study for Biology?”

_--_+_--_

“Hey Jess, I’m Sam’s mom. But you can call me Mary,” smiled the woman in front of Jess as she pulled out of a hug. She had all but attacked Jess when she had walked through the door.

“Easy there Mary, you don’t want to frighten the poor girl away before she has even met us.” A black haired man walked out from behind her. “My name is John.” He held out his hand for her to shake. 

She grabbed on to it firmly. “My name is Jess but you probably already knew that.”

“Jess!” Sam shouted as he ran down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. “They haven’t scared you away yet right?” he whispered.

“No not yet. The night is still young though,” she responded quietly.

He laughed and pulled away from her. “So you guys have met Jess?”

“Oh yes,” Mary smiled. “Well Lisa hasn’t shown up just yet so we will have to wait to eat for a bit. Is that alright dear?” She seem so worried that Jess felt bad.

“Of course it is alright Mrs. Winchester.”

“Mary.”

“Right Mary. Can I ask what dinner is?”

“Of course.” Mary smiled again. Her worry seemed gone. “I couldn’t figure out what you would like so I just went with an old family recipe.”

“Old family recipe?” asked John.

“Oh shut up,” Mary slapped his arm playfully, “the meatballs are at least. I made spaghetti.”

“Oh great,” smiled Jess, “my favorite.”

“Hey mom, can Jess and I work on homework in my room until Lisa gets here?” Sam asked.

“Of course. Go right ahead,” Mary said warmly.

Sam grabbed Jess’s hand and they ran upstairs. “Only homework you two,” shouted John after them.

“Sorry about that,” Sam said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don’t be. Your parents seem awesome.” Jess grinned. She pulled walked over to his bookshelf. “So did you want to work on history or something?”

“Jess, we don’t have any homework. It is friday,” Sam laughed.

Jess flashed him a wicked grin, “I was waiting for you to remember.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. “I think we can find a way to pass the time.” Sam smiled into the kiss. Before the could get really into it Mary called from downstairs.

“Dean honey, can you get the door? I think Lisa just pulled up.”

Jess sighed in disappointment, “I think that is our cue.” She leaned away from him and walked towards the door, “coming?”

They saw Dean at the doorway opening it. Jess looked at Sam in surprise, “that is so not Lisa.”

Dean heard her and turned to see her up at the top of the stairs. “Well I sure hope not. She is visiting her grandmother tonight.” He looked at their confused faces. “You mean, I didn’t tell you that Cas was coming over instead?”

“No Dean, I think Sam and Jess are doing improv acting,” Castiel replied in a flat tone. 

“Ooooh, sass. That is a new look on you Cas,” he replied lazily.

“Dean, why did you invite Cas over instead of Lisa?” asked John as he walked into the room. He was drying his hand on a kitchen towel. 

Cas opened his mouth to respond but Dean cut him off, “his dad is out again tonight and I figured you wouldn’t mind. You know, since he is here every night anyways.”

Mary peeked her head around John’s shoulder. “Of course we don’t mind Cas. You are always welcome.” She turned to Sam and Jess, “go wash up for dinner. You two boys.”

Five minutes later everyone was sitting down at the table waiting for their chance to serve themselves. Dean was trying to convince Castiel that garlic bread was poisonous to to blue eyed boys and the only way to save his life was to give him his piece.

“Dean, I don’t understand how your mother would make food she knows would kill me.”

“She didn’t know you were coming over today Cas, she thought she was serving food to a brown eyed girl instead.”

Cas gave him a smile clearly playing along for his benefit, “well since I know you are purely doing this in the interest of health I believe you.” He passed his garlic to Dean who grinned brightly.

As he took a bite of his Garlic bread Mary decided to start the interrogation of Jess. “So how did you and Sam meet?”

“Oh we met on the first day of school actually. He dropped his textbook on my foot.”

Sam choked on the food he was eating, “I thought we agreed not to mention that.”

“You agreed but I didn’t.”

Mary cleared her throat to turn the attention back to her, “so you are in all of Sam’s classes?”

“Yes. I have to be working extra hard in school to get into the college I want to go to.”

“Where do you want to go?”

“Hartford, I’m planning on studying to be a doctor.”

“What kind of doctor?”

“Oh, I don’t know yet.”

“Oh,” Mary let Jess eat for a couple of minutes before she started her next round of questions. “So how long have you two been together officially?”

Jess had to think for a bit to figure it out. “Only two months now,” she decided. In the attempt to move the spotlight from her she decided to reach to Dean for help. “So how long have you and Castiel been together?” she teased.

“Since prom junior year, so about six months now,” Castiel replied for Dean. 

Everybody except for Dean stared at Castiel silently. The two boys were still eating until they realized how quiet it was. “What?” asked Dean.

“Cas, you need to work on your joke execution,” joked John. Everybody eased back into a comfortable air after he spoke. 

Cas raised an eye brow and swallowed his food. He turned to Dean. Looking between Dean and the rest of his family he shrugged. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean before leaning away. Dean smiled for a second after the kiss before realizing where he was. After that he turned deathly pale. 

John couldn't think of something to say to this one. His mouth just gaped open like a fish. Sam mirrored his fathers motion. Jess just smiled victoriously. She and Mary turned to their partners.. 

The spoke in unison, “you owe me money.”

Then Mary turned to Dean who was trying to make himself small. “So,” he said, “did you know that garlic bread is poisonous to blonde girls?” Cas laughed next to him.


End file.
